


Five/Dolores Oneshots

by JustHereForLaughs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Song: Somebody To Love (Queen)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHereForLaughs/pseuds/JustHereForLaughs
Summary: I promise this won't be weird.  Just pure fluff as Five and Dolores do different things.  Bunch of unrelated oneshots.  You can leave prompts in the comments.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Kudos: 6





	1. Dancing In The Moonlight

Five and Dolores sat on the bed. Moonlight streamed in through the window. Five held a cup of coffee. It was oddly quiet tonight. Five had an idea. He stood up and walked over to his desk. He shuffled through his small collection of CDs. He selected one and put it in the player. Somebody To Love by Queen started playing.

He set his coffee down on the desk and walked over to where Dolores sat. He stretched out his hand. “Care for a dance?” he asked. He took her hand and lifted her up, putting one arm under her. He started dancing around the room with Dolores. The moonlight fell gently on her face as Five gazed at her. 

She gazed back. Her spotted shirt flowed as they moved. Her hand rested neatly in his and her smile brought a sort of life to the dance. 

Five glanced up, out the window. Stars laid out across the sky and the moon hung full and bright. It created quite the romantic moment. He spun Dolores around once as the chorus started for the second time. They swayed gently to the melody. 

As the song came to an end, Five gently dipped Dolores. “That was lovely,” he said, pulling them up. He held her closer as he made his way back to the bed.

Five waited for Dolores to say something.

“And I, you,” Five replied. They sat back down but Five didn’t let go of Dolores’ hand. They sat and talked as the rest of the CD played through before Five fell asleep.


	2. Missing

Five barged into Klaus’ room. “Klaus!” he shouted, glancing frantically around the small room.

Klaus turned around from the mirror in the corner. He was wearing a dress he had likely stolen from Allison. “What is it Five? I’m in the middle of something,” he asked. 

“Have you seen Dolores?” Five asked. He started tearing up Klaus' bedding and opening drawers. 

Klaus thought for a moment. “No, I haven’t. Sorry,” he said. He spun back around to face the mirror.

Five sighed and stormed out. He ran down the hall to Vanya’s room. 

Vanya jumped up from her chair she was practicing in as Five raced in. “What’s the matter, Five?” she asked, seeing the look on his face as he rummaged through her closet. 

“I can’t find Dolores,” he said without looking at her, “I left her at the table and when I came back she was gone. I really need to find her because there was a grilled cheese on her plate and she’s lactose intolerant.” Five ran over and looked behind the door. 

“I haven’t seen her.” Vanya barely managed to get the words out before Five was gone. 

Diego’s room was right across from Vanya’s so that was where Five went next. He barely dodged a knife as he burst through the door. “Diego!” he shouted, “Watch it!” He didn’t say anything else before tearing apart his room. 

Diego rolled his eyes. “You're looking for Dolores aren’t you?” he said. 

Five stopped what he was doing and spun around to face Diego. “Yes! Have you seen her?” 

“No, I haven’t.”

Five threw his hands up and turned back to his task.

A few minutes later, Grace walked in and started to ask Diego something but he interrupted her. 

“Hey Mom, have you seen Five’s mannequin?” he asked. 

“The bald one with the spotted shirt?” she asked. 

Diego smiled and Five stopped rummaging through Diego’s duffel to listen. “Yes, that one,” Diego said. 

“She was sitting at the table and so I made her a grilled cheese sandwich. When she didn’t eat it I figured she must not have been hungry. I needed to clear the table for dinner so I put her in Five’s closet,” Grace said. 

Five jumped up and ran towards his room. He barely slowed down as he turned into the doorway. He yanked the closet doors open. Relief flooded through him as he saw Dolores, sitting on the floor. He bent down and gingerly picked her up. “Sorry, I left you. I didn’t know Mom would need the table.” He didn’t bother to close the doors as he carried her out of the room. Five’s breathing slowed and he took her back to the kitchen. “I know you can’t have grilled cheese but would you like a sandwich?”

Dolores answered silently.

“Alright, peanut butter and jelly it is,” he said.


End file.
